Perchè su fanfictionnet
by Italica Yuffie
Summary: Qualche tempo fa era così, ora non so :D ma tant'è, i riassunti veri non li so scrivere! Peccato che ci siano poche fanfiction di FF8 in italiano


Hai 18 anni? Ma sei sicuro? Ma proprio sicuro sicuro sicuro? Fa vedere un documento...non mi sembra che somigli molto alla foto...ah, dici che è scattata senza il flash? Va bene, puoi passare...ma poi non te la prendere con me...  
  
PERCHE' SU FANFICTION.NET...  
  
DON. DON. DON. DON.  
  
Il campanile del Garden di Balamb (da poco installato for no apparent reason) battè le quattro. Nei corridoi deserti, con l'eccezione delle poche guardie sonnolente, si aggirava una solitaria figura. Era fradicia d'acqua, che grondava dai suoi vestiti già in disordine. La figura si muoveva lenta, lasciando una scia d'acqua dietro di sè, cercando di non far rumore.  
  
"Ce l'ho quasi fatta...mancano pochi metri...eccomi qua! La porta della mia stanza! Ora non mi resta che aprirla..."  
  
La figura ancora misteriosa si frugò nelle tasche, in cerca della chiave. Ma non trovò nulla.  
  
"D'oh!! Devo averla persa quando ci siamo tuffati nella fontana" e al pensiero un sorriso gli distese il volto altrimenti offuscato dall'ombra del destino che incombente lo portava ad affrontare una minaccia che avrebbe devastato il mondo non fosse stato che in quel momento il mondo stranamente non era in pericolo a parte le solite guerre e l'inquinamento e le intolleranze razziali e la droga e gli arbitri pagati e che comunque questo non sia importante ai fini della trama.  
  
"DOVE SEI STATO???"  
  
"AAAAAARGH! Volevo dire...CIAO!" immerso nelle sue meditazioni il giovane non s'era accorto di colei che era apparsa alle sue spalle non si sa bene da dove e come.  
  
"NON CAMBIARE ARGOMENTO!! DOVE SEI STATO??? CON QUELLA PROFESSORESSA FALLITA, FRUSTRATA & SADICA, NON E' COSI'??? NON E' COSI'???"  
  
"Io...Oh, Rinoa, basta!! E' giunta l'ora di dirti la verità...". Squall prese le mani della terrorista fallita e si accinse a farle La Grande Rivelazione.  
  
"Io...oh, hai presente quando tu mi sei saltata addosso e io ti ho scacciata?"  
  
"Sì!"  
  
"Hai presente di quando nello spazio ho cercato di lasciarti vagare nel vuoto per sempre ma poi mi sono accorto che andare avanti nel gioco era impossibile e allora sono dovuto venire a recuperarti?"  
  
"Sì!"  
  
"Hai presente quando, soli nel Ragnarock, senza nessuno che ci disturbasse nel raggio di 6 milioni di km, con le note romantiche di Eyes on me, tu mi sei salita sulle ginocchia con addosso un vestito assolutamente fastidioso e ingombrante nelle battaglie ma che non lascia nulla al'immaginazione, io ti ho mandata via dicendo che non riuscivo a guidare?"  
  
"Sì!"  
  
"E...non hai ancora capito?"  
  
"No! Cosa dovrei capire?"  
  
Squall sospirò. "Rinoa...io....non ti amo!"  
  
"NO!!! Come puoi dirmi così, Squallino! Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per te! Dopo che ti ho fatto partecipare al rapimento del presidente obbligandoti a smontare dei treni in corsa e poi non pagandoti quando la missione è andata male per colpa della mia incapacità di distinguere tra un presidente e uno zombie! Dopo che sono scappata da casa mia a Deling city rinchiudendo lì i Seed Zell, Selphie e Quistis e raggiungendo la parata cercando di fermare la strega ma riuscendo solo a farmi picchiare da dei gargoyles obbigando te e Irvine a sconfiggerli sprecando energie che poi vi sarebbero servite per il combattimento contro Seifer e Edea! Dopo che sono caduta dal bordo del Garden durante l'attacco di Galbadia costringendo Zell ad andare a cercare una corda (introvabile in una scuola che è persino capace di volare) e te a venirmi a prendere con un coso volante conquistato dopo una pallosissima battaglia! Dopo che sono entrata in coma for no apparent reason costringendoti a portarmi sulle spalle per due continenti! Dopo che, risvegliatami, ho liberato Adel causando la rinascita delle streghe e la caduta sulla Terra di circa un milione di mostri! Dopo che mi sono fatta rapire da Seifer e "inglobare" da Adel costringendo te, Zell e Selphie ad affrontare lo scontro boss senza potermi colpire!  
  
"Lasciami finire...la verità è che io...SONO GHEI!!! Amo Seifer!! E pure Irvine e Zell occasionalmente, e qualche volta persino Laguna (lo so che è incesto, ma è talmente bravo a letto...)"  
  
"PERCHE'???? COME PUOI ANDARE PERSINO COL TUO STESSO PADRE, PIUTTOSTO CHE CON ME???"  
  
"La risposta penso di avertela data".  
  
Squall entrò nella sua stanza (ora aperta for no apparent reason) e si infilò sotto il letto senza aggiungere nulla. Anche perchè ci stava dentro il preside Cid.  
  
FINE  
  
Perchè su fanfiction.net le fanfiction di FF8 sono per 2/3 yaoi? Perchè ci sono 10 volte più fanfiction Squall/Seifer che Squall/Rinoa?  
  
Con questa fanfic ho cercato di dare una risposta.  
  
Se qualche fan di Rinoa non è d'accordo -----------------  
  
:P 


End file.
